1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an audio apparatus having a processing portion which processes audio signals in accordance with a parameter set.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an audio apparatus having a processing portion which processes audio signals, conventionally, a digital mixer for use in a concert hall and the like has been known such as Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-56332 and Japanese Patent Publication No. 4001121, which adjusts the level and frequency response of audio signals output from a multiplicity of microphones, an electric/electronic musical instrument and the like to mix the adjusted audio signals to send the mixed audio signals to a power amplifier. A manipulator of the digital mixer controls the tone volume and the tone color of respective audio signals indicative of musical tones of musical instruments and vocals by manipulating various kinds of panel controls of the digital mixer in order to realize optimal musical performance. By the manipulator's control, respective parameter values of a parameter set for audio signal processing are optimally adjusted. The digital mixer has a plurality of input channels serving as channels for inputting signals, buses for mixing signals output from the input channels, and output channels serving as channels for outputting the mixed signals. The respective input channels control the frequency response, the mixing level and the like of the input signals and then output the controlled signals to the mixing buses, respectively, whereas the respective mixing buses mix the input signals and then output the mixed signal to corresponding output channels. The outputs from the output channels are amplified to be emitted as tones from speakers and the like.
The conventional digital mixer stores, in a current memory, a parameter set formed of parameters for signal processing provided for respective channels, the parameters being set by use of controls such as faders, knobs, buttons, switches, mouse and joysticks provided on a panel. The parameter set stored in the current memory can be stored as a scene in a scene memory. Each scene is given a scene number to be stored, so that the manipulator can designate a scene number in order to recall a corresponding scene. In response to the manipulator's recall manipulation, the scene having the designated scene number is read out, so that the digital mixer can reproduce settings defined by the scene. Therefore, the conventional digital mixer is able to reproduce various kinds of scenes such as conference rooms, banquet halls, mini theaters and multi-purpose halls which the manipulator has once set. The number of scenes which can be stored in a scene memory provided with areas for storing a plurality of scenes varies according to the type of digital mixer. For example, the number of scenes which can be stored in a scene memory is 100. In this example, when the manipulator desires to store scenes in the scene memory, the manipulator is to designate unused scene numbers selected from among scene numbers 1 to 100 before storing the scenes in the scene memory. Consequently, the scenes are stored in the areas of the designated scene numbers, respectively, so that the scenes stored in the scene memory can be identified by their scene numbers, respectively. When the manipulator desires to recall a scene from the scene memory, the manipulator designates the scene which he desires to recall by identifying the scene number of the scene. As a result, the scene which the manipulator desires to recall is read out from the scene memory, so that a parameter set of the read scene is provided for the current memory. In addition, the conventional digital mixer has an event list function. An event list provided by the event list function stores a plurality of event sets each having an event indicating, by a scene number, a scene recalled when a trigger condition is satisfied and an event number indicative of the order in which the event is executed. By the event list function, scenes recalled on the basis of the event list are sequentially set on the digital mixer.